Broken and Mangled
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Mangled, left to rot, given life, given love? Given a family...
1. Some are just gold

**AN: Ok, this should be the last new story for a while. I'll work on other stories. I promise I'll try anyway.**

Harry Potter sat on the Hogwarts express silently, breathing was shallow, limbs were thin, eyes closed and wearing a cloak.

"Excuse me, have you seen a." A girl with bushy brown hair asked rudely as she barged in.

Harry pointed a finger to the bathroom nearby, the hand shaking and dropping without warning.

"Thank you!" She said as she closed the door and left, never even thinking about the fact that the hand looked almost broken…

Harry gave a silent sigh of pain as she left, unable to handle it anymore he collapsed onto the floor, the cloak covering his body perfectly, making him seem invisible. He then decided to just sleep… Just dream…

 **Dream**

Children ran around the building, some played with Captain Foxy, some played with the Freddy's, some played with the Chica's, some played with the Bonnie's, but none played with the second Foxy, nicknamed as Mangle by most, children had ruined it so badly that it could barely function… Until one night…

A young child, 4 or so, wandered around the pizzeria at 11;50, coming across the Toy Foxy, and playing with it, trying to put it back together again… But sadly, it turned 12, and the animatronics AI told it to put the child into a suit, it malfunctioned and the child's body was destroyed, the Soul merging with the machine's body…

 **Real world**

Harry groaned as he got up, keeping the cloak around him and, with shaking legs, made his way to the boats.

He was joined by the girl from before, a roundish but scared looking boy, and a twat. Well, that was his first thought, a second look showed that it was just a redhead, which was a twat. He would have given a hearty chuckle if he wasn't sure he would collapse and the cloak would fall into the water, it wasn't even his cloak, he was just borrowing it.

As everyone entered the great hall, harry took off the cloak and carefully, with shaky arms, wrapped up the cloak and placed it in a pocket. He was definitely different to what would be expected, for example he had snowy white hair instead of black, bone white skin, two rosy cheeks, frail limbs, something hanging out from under his right arm, and a yellow right eye, his left eye socket empty, a tiny light in the back making it seem demonic. He also looked quite feminine. Very different to the memories and pictures of the boy-who-lived from when he was 1.

"Potter! Harry!" McGonagall called out, unaware of the problem there would be.

Harry took a single step forwards before collapsing on his face, the metal thing clattering next to him, at such an angle where a yellow eye could be seen in on the left side. He slowly, with a pained expression, crawled his way to McGonagall, ignoring the laughter that came from his struggles. He stopped as he reached the steps, unable to drag himself anymore, forcing McGonagall to levitate the hat onto his head from where he lay.

 **Mindscape**

The hat looked around the mind, finding a clutter of sheets, thoughts, video tapes, memories, snow globes, emotions, and other odd things.

" _ **Hmm… Odd, this is a mess of thoughts…**_ " The hat muttered inside of the boy's mind.

A burst of loud static came from a pile of metal nearby, getting the hat's attention.

" _ **Hmm? What do we have here?**_ " It questioned as it floated closer to it. Closer inspection revealed some sort of metal machine, unable to move on its own without failing.

Music started to play inside the mindscape, as the pile transformed into Harry, standing on his own but very clearly struggling.

" _Time for the main attraction  
The story must be told  
Time for a chain reaction  
It never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold_

 _I'm not the bad guy  
I'm just a bit surprising  
It's not worth losing sleep  
It's not worth analysing  
There was a time  
Not so long ago at all  
I was just like you  
Can you hear my call?_

 _Now I'm popping in  
Over here, over there  
I'll be checking in  
But you'll never be aware  
In the beginning I kept a keen eye  
On the state of affairs with the new guy_

 _Now I got a new gig  
Let me know if ya dig  
Ain't going home so I better go big  
Just gotta glance at Cam 2B  
Then you get a little surprise_

 _IT'S ME_

 _You may say that I'm breaking your mind  
In my opinion you're much too kind_

 _Time for the main attraction  
The story must be told  
Time for a chain reaction  
It never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold_

 _You did a good job  
Watching those little screens  
It warms my servos and circuits  
To hear some fresh screams  
But don't get me wrong  
You were very brave  
When faced with friendly singing animals  
You never caved_

 _I'm finished training, done explaining  
No more facts are left remaining  
Now you know the gist of it  
You're a perfect fit  
I don't want to hear no more complaining  
I'm passing down this Golden opportunity  
Eternal scrap yard immunity  
Take it with pride and enjoy the ride  
You'll forever be a part of this community_

 _You may say that it's all in your mind  
But in the end, I think that you will find_

 _You are the main attraction  
Your story must be told  
You are a chain reaction  
That never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold_

 _You are the main attraction  
Your story must be told  
You are a chain reaction  
That never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold…_" Harry sung the song, his voice sounding like a young girl instead of a young boy. The hat was then booted out of the mindscape.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It called out, deciding that, since the boy seemed so… Mangled, he should go to the house where he could be fixed.

Harry crawled to the table painfully dragging his clothes along the stone, most hadn't noticed them at first, but they were quite feminine, almost like a dress, with a pink bow contrasting with the white of the main clothes. He stopped before he could reach the table, a horrid sound coming from somewhere as he slumped lifelessly.


	2. And some burst into a school suddenly

**AN: You seem to like this! Woo!**

Everyone looked at Harry as he lay lifelessly on the floor, assuming he was just tired or something, nobody hearing footsteps approaching faster and faster, getting closer and closer at a worrying speed… But what did hear was…

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGLE!" A shout came from outside the great hall, that of a boy, sounding worried beyond imagination.

"THIS WAY! I CAN FEEL IT!" A girl's voice shouted as the footsteps got closer, before the doors burst open to reveal a group of children, with a 17 year old behind them, all running to Harry's lifeless form.

"Damnit, too late…" The 17 year old muttered annoyed, as he checked his watch. The students closest to him covered their noses due to the smell of rotten flesh coming from him and his clothes.

"Mangle! Ye ok lass?" A redheaded boy asked Harry worried, talking like a bloody pirate.

"He's fine… Just dead, all he'll need is a recharge." A girl wearing a mask over her face said softly.

"Couldn't we use jumper cables?" A boy with bright blue hair asked with a chuckle.

"No!" A girl with blonde hair said as she slapped him. "We aren't hurting her again!"

"Jeez… I didn't mean use them on her, I meant to recharge her power." He muttered.

"Oh."

A boy with purple hair knelt over Harry, lifting his head up before slamming it into the ground, causing something to pop out of the metal box, quickly caught with a practiced motion. "Got his batteries." He called out to the teen who took them and checked them.

"Yep, definitely flat, probably forgot to charge them again…" He muttered, licking one end and shuddering. "Idiot."

"Well, let's just swap the batteries. Mangle needs a change, plus he told me that he had to charge for longer a lot of the time recently, they've probably been losing their strength." A boy with brown hair said as he and an identical boy lifted Harry up, placing him back on his back to allow him to breathe.

"I didn't bring any, I was busy." The teen said as he popped the batteries into his mouth and munched on them.

"I did!" A short boy said as he jumped up and down, passing the purple haired boy some batteries. "I always keep a spare set!" He exclaimed happily.

"Thanks bud." He muttered with a smirk. In a swift movement he slammed the batteries into the box, causing Harry to have a violent spasm before jolting up onto his feet, shaking a lot but standing.

" _W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What happened?_ " He asked, his voice belonging to that of a girl, confusing many as he spoke.

"Ye died again." The redhead said with a shrug,

"Yeah, little old captain lover shirtless over here rushed us all to go help you. I guess love does let you find your lover!" A second blonde girl, shorter than the first, said with a grin.

" _T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Thanks…_ " He said shyly, his body twitching slightly as he spoke.

"It's nothing kid, but remember to bring some spares with ya next time, we had to use BB's spare set." The tall one said.

"Yeah! Not to mention…" The blonde girl trailed off as she noticed the wands pointed at them all. "Oh, we should probably grab her and run…" She muttered, reaching for harry.

"Or, we could not, explain ourselves, head back home to grab some batteries and come back to look after Foxy's little lover." The blue haired boy said with a smirk, causing Harry and the redhead, who was apparently called Foxy, to blush in embarrassment.

"I'll do the talking then, after all, I am clearly a universally recognised mature and responsible adult." The teen said with a chuckle as he spat out wrapping from the batteries. "Bleh, forgot to unwrap it." He complained before tossing the wrappers away, and turning to the professors. "We don't got all day, so long story short, we're all close to mangle, she's pretty fragile so we get worried 'bout him. Foxy is dating Mangle, we're gonna stay here to keep an eye on the little guy, uh… I need a bath, eggs, milk… Wait no this is my shopping list." He said as he pulled out a list, then put it away and got a different one out. "Don't question the gender pronouns, or names… Don't mess with us or you'll either die or get hurt badly, not our fault… And of course, we're gonna need a room to be locked in from midnight to 6AM." He finished. "Any questions?" He asked sarcastically.

"I have one." A girl with red hair asked from the Hufflepuff table.

"Yes?" He turned towards her with a smirk.

"Why do you keep calling him Mangle? Isn't his name Harry?" She asked confused.

"Valid question, long story short, can't tell ya, you're too young, the others are also too young but they kinda didn't get a choice in the matter."

"What are your names?" Another student asked.

"I'm Spring, those brownies are Freddy and Frederick, blue boy is Toby, Blondies are Chica and Chelsie, midget is BB, redhead's Foxy, purple is Bonnie, and Goldilocks here is just Gold." He said as a girl with golden hair appeared. "Oh, and masks there is Maria." He added as an afterthought. "Oh, I have a little bro, but he does his own thing."

"He's in my bag, he got stuck in there." Chica said with an eye roll.

"Right… Probably pervin' away like always." He muttered, as he picked up Harry, or mangle, and Foxy. "Takin' these two home to grab some batteries, be back in a sec!" He called out before he jumped and shot through the ceiling before anyone could stop him.

 **Hours later**

Mangle sat in a room in Foxy's arms silently. " _S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sorry for w-w-w-w-w-w-w-worrying you…_ " He said shyly.

"Tis alright lass! Just glad yer safe." He said to her with a smile, kissing the shy and fragile kid on the cheek, getting a massive blush.

" _F-F-Fo-o-o-o-oxy!_ " Mangle moaned in embarrassment. " _E-E-E-E-E-E-E-Everyone's w-w-w-watching…_ " She mumbled as the others snickered or went Daww, which was usually Toby, who found them adorable and very leasable.


	3. Some are rotting corpses

**AN: There's a pattern. Maybe. Probably not, we all know that a schedule is something I don't understand! Also, got a review, I'm not gonna rewrite. But, I will add some of your suggestions to the story, so I hope that's an ok compromise.**

Spring walked through the halls early in the morning, a few minutes after 6 am. He had a cigarette in his mouth, unlit but glowing. He looked at the dampness of the building and shivered slightly, "Damn, didn't think it'd be this bad…" He muttered, as he walked through a doorway.

"You're telling me." A voice said from somewhere around him.

Spring didn't react other than giving a nod. "Your irony is still a piece of crap bro." He said as he continued.

"Ouch! I mean, sure I may have taken some of Chelsie's underwear but…"

"Wait, what?! Dude, she'll kill me for this!"

"Snooze ya lose."

Spring growled, before twisting around and grabbing a small boy, who looked like a younger version of Spring.

"Damnit plush! Did you take anyone else's?" He asked panicking.

"… Will answering make you put me down?"

"Maybe."

"Uh… Chica, Gold, Marie, Mangle…"

Spring looked at his brother confused. "Doesn't mangle wear guy's underwear?"

"Those are Foxy's, Mangle wears girl underwear." Plush gave a grin as Spring stared into the void.

"You stole literally everyone's… You dirty little pervert…"

"Not a pervert, if I was, I would watch them shower."

"We don't have showers, we use wipes."

"I would watch them wipe then. But I don't, I just steal panties."

"That doesn't make it any better."

"Heh…" Plush gave a grin before getting out of Springs grab, escaping quickly.

"Damn…" Spring looked around a bit, before continuing his walk.

 **Hour later**

Spring walked into the great hall, having recently lit his cigarette.

"Spring…" He turned around to see the girls, plus Mangle, who flip flopped depending on the person asking.

"Hey girls." He said with a shrug.

"Where's Plush?" Chelsie asked annoyed.

"No clue, he bit my hand and escaped." He said honestly.

"Do you know why he did?" Chica asked annoyed.

"Underwear thief." He said as he extinguished his cigarette and ate it.

"I thought you told him not to do that anymore…" Marie said softly.

"You think he listens to me? He just treats my commands as suggestions." Spring pointed out.

" _ **WELL IF HE DOESN'T STOP I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS.**_ " Gold said annoyed.

"I'll make sure to tell him that when I see him. Also, check my bag, he probably stashed them in there." He said, adding an extra thing as an afterthought.

 **Hour later**

Mangle stumbled against Spring as he was shoved by a platinum haired boy, making her fall to the floor.

"You ok there?" Spring asked as he helped her up.

" _Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah…_ " He said as she shivered.

"Good." Spring then turned to the boy, giving a horrid grin. "Hey kid… Wanna see a dead body?" He asked with a chuckle.

"There's nothing that a filthy Mudblood could do to scare me." The boy said arrogantly.

Spring smirked, grabbed his hair, and pulled upwards, causing his entire face to lift up until there was a human head underneath, covered in rotting flesh and impaled on pieces of metal. "Boo!" He shouted, dropping his hair which made his face go back to normal. The boy screamed in horror, running away. "Heh, wimp." He smirked as he chewed on a battery.

" _Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You s-s-shouldn't h-h-h-have d-done t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-that…_ " Mangle said worried for her, unofficial, big brother.

"I'll be fine, nobody else saw." He assured him with a smirk.

"Aye, tis him 'gainst us!" Foxy agreed with a grin.

"I meant more, he wouldn't be able to tell anyone but sure! Let's go with him vs us." Spring said with an awkward grin.

As they made their way through the school to find a classroom, Mangle's mind drifted back in time…

 **Month or so ago…**

Mangle lay on the table as the others ate and chatted like always. He gave a sigh, or the closest that her voice box would allow until they could remove it and replace it with their back-up.

"Hey, I thought birds didn't like coming here." Spring said as an owl landed on his head, ignoring the stench that came from his body.

"They don't, but… This one's got a letter around its leg." Chica said, carefully removing it. "Harry Potter…" She muttered, reading it. "That's… Mangle right?" She asked, getting nods from everyone.

Mangle, with very slow movements as they were currently in animatronic mode, which while uncomfortable was also easier to use since they didn't have to remember to turn it on or off, took the letter and read it. His head tilted as she read further, before passing it to the others to read.

"Right… Magic… Well then, first up, voice box. Then human forms, no sense in wasting the chance to learn magic right kid?" Spring decided, getting agreements.

 **1 day later**

Mangle stood at the doorway of the pizzeria on shaky legs, waiting for someone from the school to arrive, they had agreed that it would be a bad idea for them to go with her as the toys got agitated around adults, the originals were out of the question since Mangle was dating foxy, and the others would be arguing about everything, potentially letting something slip… Spring would have gone, but his stench would have alerted people. So, instead what they did was have Plush enter animatronic mode, turning into a plush bunny, which was currently held in Mangle's hand. He watched as the hook nosed man walked in and looked at her in confusion.

"Potter, correct?"

Mangle nodded, having decided to stay silent and keep as much hidden as possible, which meant hiding the metal thingy that I haven't explained yet under the clothes and out of sight.

"Well then, let's get going, no point in wasting time." He said, turning around and walking out, Mangle following silently.

 **Diagon Alley.**

The man turned to Mangle as they reached a brick wall. "Now then Potter, you may not talk, but you must follow me and listen to my every command, your appearance will gather attention no matter what." He explained, getting a nod. "Good." He tapped a stick against the wall, opening up Diagon Alley… And the chaos started…


End file.
